30 Fs for the King and Queen
by lescribble
Summary: Challenge: 30 themes that begin with the letter "F". Falling, Farewells, Flirting, Fascination, February, Firsts, Fu-- hmm.. what other Fs can you think of? :D Rated M for later chaps.
1. 1st to 7th Fs

**Falling**

"Anna!" Yoh frantically called out, as he rushed toward the stairs to cushion Anna's fall.

With a loud thud, Anna fell on top of Yoh, arms and legs sprawled out and entangled in a particularly awkward position.

**Falsehood**

"Tadaima!" Horo Horo said to no one in particular when he entered the house. Then he noticed his friends and waved "Oh Yoh, Anna! What-"

He stopped at the vision in front of him. His mouth twisted into a scandalized gasp.

"-Wait! It's not what you think!" Yoh meekly began.

"At least_ GET A ROOM _you two!"

_**SLAP! **_As quick as his retort was, Anna's Legendary Left was already on his cheek. "You idiot Ainu, what did you think we were doing anyway?"

...

Later, Horo Horo would learn the truth from Yoh as he accompanies him to the drugstore.

"Hahaha! That's more believable. I can't imagine you having hormonal attacks over that slave driver girlfriend of yours."

"Uhh, yeah." Yoh nervously laughs. "Me too."

**Fabric**

However, sitting back in the living room as he leafed through the pages of a magazine, he couldn't help but notice Anna's black dress slightly move upward as she moved to reach for the remote.

He gulped, remembering Horo Horo's comment.

As Anna motioned to twist her body, it seemed as if the fabric teased him _more_ by revealing much of that smooth and creamy thigh.

**Faint**

His thoughts... or rather, his ogles... were interrupted when she slowly stood up.

Noticing that she wobbled in her stance, he tentatively asked. "Anna, are you ok?"

And then she faints, just like this morning on the stairs.

**Fever**

She lay limp in his arms as he carried her off to her room. He sighs loudly. "You could have at least told me you had fever."

She doesn't reply. However, "wait... I... bathroom, I need to-" Yoh's eyes widen in panic as realizes what she wants to do.

He quickly rushes her to the bathroom, passing by a befuddled Horo Horo.

Moments later, Horo Horo hears Anna vomiting, sees her clutching the toilet seat for dear life and notices Yoh's hand caressing her back.

Yoh turns around to look at the blue-haired boy, who was giving him a scandalized look, again. "Wait." Yoh says meekly. "It's not what you -" "_You got her pregnant?_"

**Fingers**

"I already explained to Horo Horo." He says as he gently wipes the sweat on her forehead with a damp cloth. "Idiot. Seriously" she says, turning her head to the other side.

He smiles at her before noticing a light blush on her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open as she was breathing through her lips.

_Her moist lips. _He thought. He quickly shakes his head. _Stop it Yoh._ His mind screamed wildly. _This is not the right time for those thoughts. This is not -_

Slowly, his eyes moved down to where there was a gentle rising and falling of her chest. _Even through the covers - _"Yoh!"

"Huh?" He looked up, suddenly aware that his breathing became husky as well. She was pissed. "I can't hear thoughts anymore, but I can read expressions." "Oh," was the only thing he could say. "Stop it."

He placed his hand over his eyes, chuckling. "Then, let me hold your hand, so that I won't forget."

He laces his fingers through hers and holds her for the rest of the night.

**Flake**

Yoh had been taking special care of Anna during Christmas break. He felt as if it were a chance of luck that she got sick (because she never got sick) when he was home.

Two days after her fever died down, he asked Anna to go on a walk with him. "It's winter Yoh, in case you forgot." "Mm. But tonight, I have a feeling something good is gonna happen."

He grinned. She merely blinked. Obviously it was pointless, but whatever. She went to their coat racks and shrugged on her warmest winter jacket.

As they walked along Funbari Hill, they could see workers still putting up decorations for the upcoming festival.

"It's been... five years since I last went to the temple on New Year." Anna slowly started, referring to her first time going in Aomori with Yoh.

"Then it's decided. This year, we're going together!" He grinned widely.

As he turned right to look at her expression he realized that the first snowflake fell on her blonde tresses.

He reached out, about to brush it off, but Anna's death glare ultimately stopped him.


	2. 8th to 12th Fs

**Farewell**

The vacation ended too soon and the participants were called back for the next round of the Shaman tournament.

Yoh said his goodbyes, albeit hard, it wasn't impossible.

So he wondered why he didn't knock on her door to say goodbye when her light was obviously still on.

He trudges to his room, preparing to lie down, though not really sleeping.

"You're very bold" she says. He closes his eyes. He wonders if he'll hear her voice again. "Once you got home, you went to bed without saying goodbye to _me_?!"

All he heard, was that she was hurt, angry, scared and yet still proud at the same time. He really shouldn't leave her like this but he doesn't want to say goodbye. Not to her face. Not even in her sleep. Never.

"Tomorrow, because you're leaving En..." she continues quietly. He doesn't know how he'd act if she were to say goodbye. "Tonight..." she says. Perhaps it would be easier coming from her, he thought.

"Can I sleep with you?..."

It took him forever to process what she just said. When she heard no reply, she walked towards her own room, feeling rather stupid. What did she expect anyway?

But suddenly, she felt a hand tug at hers gently. "Yes," he says simply.

Never in a million years did both of them imagine this night to happen.

His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer so that their faces were only inches away from each other.

He sees her crying through the darkness, and muffles her cries as he brings her face to his chest.

Really, it was impossible to say farewell after all.

**Fear**

She stood from a distance, observing yet again another fight her fiance was facing. It has been a month since she last saw him and this is what she immediately sees. _Yoh. _Bloodied and bruised, limping on the floor, yet still determined to fight back. Don't expect her to run to the field and cry out to stop. She invoked fear in everyone around her. Correction, she WAS fear. She can't possibly lose face.

But Manta noted that among all others watching Yoh struggle that day, Anna was the one shaking the most, gripping her arms so that her knees wouldn't give way.

She, above all, was the most fearful for Yoh's life.

**Flinched & Flustered**

After he miraculously survived the ordeal, he was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face preparing the kit to tend to his wounds. He never once flinched while she took care of him and continued to gaze at her lovely face. His eyes never leaving her the moment she entered the tent. He was simply happy to see her once more. He missed her. That alone was a fact.

On the other hand, she wondered why she couldn't cut the damn tape. The stupid scissors just weren't sharp enough! It angered her to the core and she was just ready to lash out to a nearby victim. It was anger, she concluded. Anger that made her cheeks blush furiously red. It was so hot inside the tent too! Damn it. No wonder she was flushed. Yes, she convinced herself. It was the anger _and _the heat that made her flustered, not his stares.

**Focused **

"Obviously you're still not ready! You were struggling at your last fight, barely able to make it alive! And what's with your clothes?! They look like they haven't been washed for days!"

He merely gazes at her, still in mild disbelief that she was with him. "If no one's gonna make that happen, then I will!"

"This is it, Anna's training from hell." Manta whispers to the others. It was expected. "Yoh, prepare yourself." Anna continues.

They looked at Yoh, equally expectant of his standard complaints.

"Alright." He gives a curt nod to show that he completely agrees.

Everyone fell to the ground. "W-What did he say?"

And so, they watched him train like hell from the Mistress of Pain. "What I don't get is..." Ryu voices out loud, "why is Master so focused all of a sudden?"

In his mind he pictured this lazy, always complaining young boy who just wanted to have fun. As Yoh joins their table to have a glass of water, Ren asks. "So, Yoh, where is this _determination_ coming from?"

"Hmm? Well," he scratches the back of his head. "Well, my meals seem to taste a lot better now, now that I train harder I mean. He He He He."

"A-Anna can cook?!?!?!" They all said incredulously. A mass of darkness appears behind them. "Come forth...whomever says I can't." Anna says dangerously, arms crossed in front of her.


	3. 13th to 18th Fs

**Flirt**

"Haaaaaaaay." the brown-haired boy groaned out to no one in particular. "Could you not sigh so loudly!?" his fiance retorted back."Uwaaa. It's really too hot!... Hmm? What's this?" "A theater, obviously."

"Uwaaaa! It's a film starring Bob Love!!!" Anna raised her eyebrow to look at the poster, "Absolutely not" she says. "WHAT?! That's unfair! Wait, I bet Ringo is here! Oh! See? SHE IS! SHE IS!"

"Of course she's there. That's why I'm going to watch." "Without telling ME?!" "You have training. I don't. You don't have the luxury of time to watch a film. I do. " "But that's-- ow ow ow!!!"

By this time, Anna grabbed Yoh's ear and tweaked it hard. "You really _dare _disobey me?"

"Geez, weren't they painfully peaceful when she first got here?" mutters Ren, obviously annoyed at the loud ruckus in front of them.

Over the days, the group sensed that the arguments between the couple were getting worse.

So much that whenever they'd walk together, the rest would rather walk behind them, for fear of being dragged into problem.

"It's almost summer. All that sexual tension has to go somewhere." Ryu noted. The rest of the gang stared at him.

"You see, 'kids...'" reveling in the fact that for once, he seemed so wise.

"There are many forms of flirting. That... " pointing to the couple ahead "...is one of them. Flirting often eases the nerves when the hormones kick in."

"I see." "Sexual tension huh?" "Never expected it from those two."

"Then, why don't they just wank each other off?! That will save us the trouble!" Ren says, not noticing how Yoh and Anna were edging towards him.

**Footprints**

Yoh was lounging around outside the beach house with his buddy Manta. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Anna putting on her sandals as she trudges off to who knows where.

"Not gonna follow her?" teases Manta.

By now he was the subject of increased jibes. They really couldn't tease Anna, could they? "Nah." Manta snickered. "Ahh yes, on our way here we met Hao." "Mm. Anna told me..."

Manta watches Anna's slowly disappearing form. "Anna's really strong, isn't she? She fearlessly badmouthed Hao!" he mused.

Yoh laughed. "Hahaha. That's Anna for you." "But I was...surprised... to say the least." Yoh looked at Manta.

Then continued: "Hao seemed very interested in her. In fact when he leaned in, I was sure he was gonna kiss her!" "W-WHAT?!" Yoh almost fell off of his chair.

"Anna stopped him of course, with her Legendary Left."

Manta shivers in fear, remembering the force of the impact. Something from inside the house crashes. He turns to look at the opposite direction. "Ne Yoh, wanna go check what that was?"

When he got no response he looks again at his friend, only to be shocked that he wasn't there. "Eh. Yoh? Yoh?!"

He wonders where he must have gone.

And then he sees the footprints Anna made earlier. This time, there were two sets of footprints, the other, evidently running, instead of walking, towards her.

**First**

That piece of information was just the last straw.

What with all the stress of this tournament, he has to deal with.... with.... with jealousy too?

Jealousy. Why not? He met her first. He was interested in her first. She was _his_ in the first place!

Now he's confronted with the possibility that her first kiss is not with him?

"Anna!" he calls out, spotting the blonde itako walking a few distances off. She turns to look. "What?" she says blankly.

"DidHaokissyou?" he says too quickly as he finally reaches her. "What?!" He gripped both her hands "Did he kiss you?" he says once more.

"...Of course not! What are you blabbering about?" She could feel his grip ease a little as a chuckle relaxes his face. "I'm glad."

He didn't like it at all when he learned that Hao attempted to kiss her. That is why that night, he made sure he was the first.

He made sure that he was her first memory as she was his.

**Fire**

Expecting a snowstorm, a calamity or to the very least a thunder of slaps, he was very much surprised when he realized she was _kissing back_.

Because in truth, for the first part, he felt rather clumsy and awkward, hearing an occasional clink of their teeth as they accidentally grind.

Every time that happened, there was a small part of him that screamed _pull back_ before he humiliated himself completely.

But at the same time, each warning was easily soothed by his memory of wanting her.

And he has wanted her _far too long_. Always he was wondering, how was it like to kiss her? _Anna's lips -- those soft, sultry and pink-tipped lips. _

For the moment, he was devouring exactly that. And she was responding!There was no way he was going to end it abruptly.

With his slow ministrations, he deepened the kiss, savoring every inch of her mouth until he felt her relax in his touch.

She slightly inclined her head back, her equally fervent kisses never faltering, revealing that she, like him, wanted this too.

For once, Anna experienced a warmth swelling deep inside of her, which she couldn't understand where it was coming from.

Was it from her wildly thumping heart? From his touches that seared her skin? Or was it from the pure intensity of their first kiss?

She really didn't know. And only much later did she realize that none of that really mattered.

Far more important, was the revelation that her body burned with a yearning, a passion that she has never faced before.

How foolish she felt for struggling at first, thinking it a battle that she could win in the end.

And when she finally yielded, the pure ecstasy of the experience made her release an involuntary moan of pleasure.

Hearing her, Yoh groaned inwardly too. His body was getting warmer by the minute.

The feel of her lips against his was almost driving him crazy.

And her pleasured sighs did so much as heightened this sensation.

This was nothing like he imagined.

It was like slow, pleasurable, burning torture.

Anna unintentionally moans once more.

Now they both knew.

Kissing, was exactly like being on fire.

**Full Moon**

This could go on for ages, but really, they aren't the only two people in the world.

"Master Yoh?!" Amidamaru was hovering over the beach, wondering where his Master went. "You really think he went in this direction?" It was Ryu's voice.

With a sudden awakening, Anna opened her eyes and immediately slapped Yoh.

He was taken aback. Hurled to lie against the floor and facing that awesome power she drew, who wouldn't be?

His eyes were full of questions, he didn't hear the calls his friends made.

"Instinct." She replied, as if explaining everything. Then she quickly walked towards the other direction.

Sighing out loud he buried his face in his hands before lying down on the sandy beach.

"Oi! Master Yoh! What were you doing out here?" He turned his head slightly. "Ah. Amidamaru, Ryu!" Now, he understood.

And then he grinned, his ever carefree smile back in place. "It's a full moon tonight eh?" The other two looked at the same direction.

He stared at the moon a little bit longer. Even if no one else knew, the moon itself was a witness to what had transpired.

"Well, why don't we get some cool drinks?" He says as he brushed off the sand from his shorts.

**Fascination**

Yoh sighs loudly for the third time. Unable to hold out any longer, Ryu asks "Master Yoh! Is anything bothering you?"

"....Huh? No no. I'm alright" he replies a bit too absentmindedly. Again, he idly prods his lips as if remembering something.

He seems to be very much fascinated at something other than the topic of conversation. Although reluctantly, Ryu concludes that maybe, Yoh will come around. He always does.

So he continues blabbing all sorts of adventures about his search for the "Best Place", missing the glossy look in Yoh's eyes as he prods his lips once more.

He really sealed it now, Yoh thought. It was a mark that she was his.

Only Amidamaru noted, that on his master's right cheek, there was a faint outline of a hand - a slap most probably - that came from Anna-dono.

_Master Yoh, how brave..._

It was then that the samurai was able to figure out what was so fascinating for his young master.


	4. 19th and 20th Fs

**February**

It wasn't much to talk about, but Yoh did have admirers of his own.

"A-Ano... Master Yoh."

He was tying his shoelaces when Tamao approached.

"Hmm? What is it?"

Truthfully, it mustered all of her strength to speak to him like this. She bowed her head while offering a small box to him.

"Ore...What's this?"

"A-Ano, today is Valentin-- Erm.. This is c-chocolate! Please enjoy it!" She was blushing really hard too.

Calmly, Yoh chuckled and received the gift. "Saank You!"

Manta, who was waiting by the door saw this brief exchange. "She really likes you." He turns to look at Yoh.

"Oh. I know," the other replies, merely blinking away the comment.

He smirked when Yoh did this._ Does he really have eyes for Anna alone?_ "So where's Anna?" Manta asks. Yoh shrugs his shoulders in response. _Okay, so maybe not._

Anna was sitting on her normal seat by the window. If one sat close enough, one could see the pulsating vein that threatened to pop out of her lovely forehead.

Yoh was amused, he knew she hated this event beyond belief.

Why?

For the simple reason that commercialized flowers irritated her nose to no end.

Moreover, the overload of chocolate intake before, gave her pimple breakouts. "Ugh!" she grunts as she flips her hair.

Meanwhile, Yoh was more than ready to settle for his morning nap when a shy girl approached her.

"Ummm, Yoh-kun." "Eh?" "Please read this!" doing the similar gesture that Tamao did. It was a love letter. A crush confession.

This of course added to Anna's irritation. Thankfully, the rest of the day passed by with little excitement.

In the evening back at En Inn, "Ne, Yoh." He looked up from the magazine. "I haven't given you anything" Anna says quietly.

"Oh." Looking back at his magazine. "Well, it's expected, isn't it? We don't celebrate things like this after all."

Anna looked at him for quite a while. "What do you want anyway?"

He peered at her curiously, wondering why she was pushing this. "Anything is fine."

She paused, calculating her next words.

"I hate those flowers."

"I know."

"I wouldn't dare touch Valentine chocolate."

"I know."

"I don't write anything sappy either!"

"I know."

She then turned off the tv. Yoh glanced sideways at it before realizing that Anna was in front of him warning, she presses her lips upon his... and as quick as it started, the kiss abruptly ended.

"Happy Valentines" she murmured, before standing up, leaving Yoh hanging at what just happened.

He could only watch her retreating back, as she coolly exited their living room.

**Fragrance**

He didn't know what took over him but he suddenly found himself running after her. Again.

That was the second time now, for both the kiss and having the guts to pursue.

You see, after being _that_ physically close to her during their 2 kisses and that 1 night, he finally realizes what that lingering smell was all along.

That... scent... on his battle clothes and his futon... the one he smells before going to sleep, the very same that he senses while he fights...

He always wondered what that was...that intoxicating fragrance.

Standing just outside Anna's room, he grabs a hold of her and embraces her from behind.

Slowly breathing in her hair, he tightens his arms around her as he whispers. "Really, I'm powerless against you after all."

He begins to accept that he was not able to control himself.

Anna, who comprehends the same thing immediately does the one thing she's known for.

_**SLAP!**_ "Next time, try harder!" and she angrily shuts the door in his face.

Sighing to himself, he remembers yet again. Anna is Anna.

He nurses his injured cheek and prepares to stand up when he hears her speaking through the closed door.

"Your grandfather called, he says we have to travel to Izumo before the end of the month."

"... What does he want?"

"Who knows? Whatever the case, practice propriety Yoh. You can't act like that around your family."

"Why not? You're my fiance."

"Exactly. I'm _still_ your fiance, not a wife."

* * *

A/N: Gah! That was short-lived, but I had to separate the 21st chapter. :|


	5. 21st F

**Fiances**

"We have decided. Before going to battle Yoh, you and Anna must ensure the continuance of the Asakura clan."

Yoh looked from his grandfather to his father, from his grandmother and finally to his mother.

He could tell that this was supposedly, a huge decision. Everyone had expectant faces. But really, this fifteen-year old had no clue.

He looked to his fiance on his side and noted that Anna appeared unfazed. And yet he couldn't understand why there was a reddening blush creeping through her cheeks.

"I don't understand" he says simply, really confused at the situation.

"500 years ago, Yohken, before battling Hao, had descendants...children of his own."

Yoh's eyes widen in shock, comprehension, slowly dawning on his youthful face. "You and Anna must marry, as soon as possible, and... beget an heir" Yohmei clarifies.

"M-Marry?" His heart stopped, remembering his grandfather's last word. "HEIR? B-but, but that would mean-" he turned his head to watch his fiance.

"Yoh!" The boy faced front immediately. "Can you do this or not?" His grandfather asked.

"...Uh..."

"Anna." Kino implored. "This will be one of your greatest responsibilities as a wife of the Asakura."

Anna could only stare in shock.

Noting the distress in their faces, Mikihisa offered "Well, if you're lucky, you could even have twins!"

Months later, all the preparations were in order. The day finally arrived.

"Well, this is some celebration" Ren noted at the multitude of spirits gathering for the event.

By now, word had spread among their friends that Yoh Asakura, and Anna Kyouyama were to be wed at last, of course, they just _had_ to be invited. Rather, they just _had_ to see the union of the unlikely pair.

The girls had tarried off to where Anna was, helping her with the last minute preparations. Meanwhile, the boys heartily offered their congratulations for the groom-to-be.

"Saank You" he grins sheepishly. "I'm glad you could all come."

"Why did you have to marry so soon anyway?" Horo Horo asks bluntly.

Yoh flushes. "...Erm.." "Yoh?" He smiled nervously, releasing a heavy breath, he narrates the practiced line. "I'm-sorry-I-have-to-go-check-what-grandfather-is-doing.'" and he dashes off toward the altar.

His friends stared at his retreating back. "He didn't answer the question, did he?"

"No."

"Eh? How strange…"

Soon enough, it was time for the ceremony to begin. The girls quietly returned to their seats, as all heads turned in the direction of the bride's entrance.

And there she was. Anna - the self-proclaimed queen, the sassy tyrant, the trainer from hell.

She was dressed in an elaborate cream-colored kimono, accentuated only by a red sash around her slim waist.

Her blonde hair was adorned with white lilies. And her silky tresses gently cascaded around her face.

She looked up slightly, her dark onyx eyes connecting with his deep hazel ones. And even though she only wore light make up, to Yoh, she looked absolutely breath-taking.

"Anna sure is pretty." Horo Horo noted. "...that is, if she doesn't open her mouth to bark orders at us."

"Quiet idiot." Ren said, irritated.

And so, the ceremony was performed and done, with little excitement to talk about.

Now, they were officially married.

"Weddings are so beautiful! Waaahhhh." Pirika sobbed with joy as she clapped along with the others.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully, with only the groom suffering a slight injury from his wife's stinging slap.

"Was it my fault I tried to kiss her? She's my wife!" said a confused Yoh.

"That's okay, that's okay." Manta insisted while hiding his laughter, "Maybe Anna-san doesn't want public displays of affection."

Yoh sighed, still feeling the impact. "Fine" he muttered. This was, after all, normal in their life.

In the evening, the newlyweds finally found themselves alone in their bedchamber. Yoh sat rigid on one end of the bed and Anna sat on the opposite side.

You see, kissing was one thing but... THIS. This was another thing entirely! Neither one was speaking, nor moving for that matter.

And in the awkward silence that permeated the room, Anna suddenly asked "Can I shower first?"

Her voice was quiet, as if afraid she disturbed the stillness. Yoh flushed. "Y-Yes."

At the sound of a closing door, the boy instantly released a deep breath, one that he did not know he was holding, until _after_ she entered the bathroom.

He painfully recounts his grandparents' ... _advice_. _"Thrust hard" Yohmei said to Yoh. "Open wide" he said to Anna._ _"Boy, don't forget to aim well! I can't wait for my great grandchildren." Kino added._

If possible, Yoh's shade grew darker.

Inside the shower, Anna was simply standing, meeting the coldness of the water unflinchingly. She, like her husband, was lost in thought.

Beneath her stoic demeanor, she felt tense and jittery. Her head spun in a slight frenzy. "Tch. Shouldn't have taken too much alcohol." For in her nervousness, she drank a lot of wine.

Somebody kept on pushing a glass to her and she openly welcomed the warm liquid, savoring the momentary bliss it offered.

She closed her eyes as she felt the droplets of water in her face. Simultaneously from the room, he closed his as his beaded sweat trickled down his forehead.

Tonight, she was going to be a wife, in every sense of the word. Tonight, he was going to take her, carrying out the vows in fruition.

His eyes jerked wide open. Hers did the same.

_I'm not ready for this!_

They both silently thought.

Soon, Anna came out of the shower, signaling Yoh that it was his turn.

Inside, he turned the shower knob, quickly drizzling water on his lean body. He pressed his wet hands to his eyes.

He hears the voice of his grandfather once more. _"Yoh. Can you do this?"_

He agitatedly rubs his face. Then again, there was her question earlier. _"Can I shower first?" _Was there a double meaning behind that?

Did that mean that she simply wanted to _shower before Yoh_ or that she wanted to _shower __first__ before doing... something_?

As he finished his bath, he resolves one thing.

He could be slapped. Really, he could be killed. But, he was her husband now. And by proper rights, they were allowed to do it.

He dries himself, shrugs on his robe from the rack. And opens the door to his and her room.

He was ready. He was going to do this.

He slowly opens the door, so as not to startle her. He looks up to where he surmised she could be waiting... on the bed.

And then he sees Anna.

Lying on her side.

Sleeping.

Ah. Well. So much for that.

Perhaps he showered too long. Wouldn't you agree?


	6. 22nd and 23rd Fs

**A/N: **_This, I dedicate to __**Nightglider **__because_

_1) you helped me with my other fic: This Thing Called LOVE. I didn't even realize that I forgot to put in "chapter 25." (and also didn't know that it was from that chap.)_

_2) your unfailing reviews period._

_If this doesn't satisfy you, tell me, I'll dedicate the next F to you._

**Friends**

In the morning, Anna was subject to interrogation by her Ainu friend.

"So, there was nothing?"

"…" Anna shakes her head.

"Nothing happened _at all?_"

"…" She shakes her head again.

"Didn't he come on to you?"

"No."

"Didn't you try to seduce him?"

"No."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

"Is there something wrong with you?"

The rest of the girls looked at her, each raising an eyebrow. _Yes, there is. _

"Oh. Right. Let me rephrase that, did you try to stop him again? Like with a slap or-"

Anna sighs. Her patience was already stretched. "For the last time, he didn't try to do anything so there was no stopping to be done!"

_She remembers how she resolved to do it with him that night._

_Ready or not, she was still an Asakura._

_As such, it was her duty._

_She opted to lay on her side to stop her trembling. Then, she heard Yoh slowly enter their room. She felt a weight move the bed slightly. This was it, her heart was beating fast._

_She managed to stop her trembling. She had to be strong. Correction. She was strong. No Asakura bride is weak._

_But...the next thing she knew, sunlight was peaking through the windows._

_And as was said, nothing happened. _

Pirika shakes her head as Anna leaves the room. "I knew it, they need our help. I think we better intervene. We are their friends after all."

Tamao sweats "Ahh, well... I really _don't_ think we should.""Relax. This will be just a little push on their backs." She whispers something to Tamao and Jeanne.

The pink-haired girl's eyes widen in fear. "...If Yoh-san and Anna-san... _especially Anna-san..._ find out about this-"

"Trust me! They'll never suspect a thing." Thoughtfully, Pirika adds, "Oh, we'll probably need the boys' help too."

"And if it doesn't work?" Jeanne asks.

And then it happens. Pirika grinned with an unmistakably mischievous smile. "Plan B, of course."

~-o-~

Later at lunch, Yoh casually pours Anna a cup of hot tea and does the similar gesture on his own cup.

Everyone shuffles uncomfortably, as if anticipating something.

Anna slowly lifts the mug up to her lips, gently blowing the steaming liquid to cool it. Yoh does the same.

Everyone else was in rapt attention, as if the couple drinking tea was the most interesting thing in the world.

Anna breathes in the aroma of the boiled leaves. Yoh crinkles his nose.

_Drink it._ Their expressions screamed. _Drink it now. _Everyone moved forward slightly.

"Oh." Anna suddenly says, startling everyone and stopping Yoh from drinking his own cup.

"A-A-Anna-san, is there something wrong? He He He He." Horo Horo laughs rather nervously, scratching the back of his head in the process.

Anna carefully examines the liquid in her cup.

"Is it the tea?" Yoh asks, a little concerned at her strange behavior.

"Surely it's not the tea!" Pirika pipes up, sweating profusely as well. "Yoh-san prepared it carefully!"

"Yoh." "Huh?" "I can't drink this. Throw it in the sink and make me a new one."

"Wait!" Manta says. "Let's not be hasty. Aren't... aren't you gonna at least try it, Anna-san?"

Anna raises one of her perfectly shaped brow. Something was going on here, though she could not put her finger on it.

At her side, Yoh sniffs his cup once more. "Anna, there's... something in it." The others mercifully stifled their coughs.

"Ah. Did you smell it too? Then go, make me a new one."

"No!" Ren joins in as well, apparently, he didn't want to go through all that trouble _again _of putting that 'drug' in the mixture. "Yoh, you can't act like this forever! Are you her husband or her _slave_?"

There _was _something going on. For one thing, her order was being questioned. For another, they were vehemently trying to protect that damned tea.

They all sat rigid, gaping at the confused couple. Silently, Ren was cursing. Did he just _challenge_ Anna?

The itako scans the flustered, and mildly guilty faces around their table. "Why don't we _all _drink the tea?" she finally suggests.

Silence.

"WHAT?"

"If you're so sure that nothing is wrong with it..." She pushes the hot pot toward the center. They all just stared at it, unsure of what to do.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jeanne finally breaks the reverie. "Ok" she says simply. Gripping the handle, she slowly pours some of the liquid on her own teacup.

"Ano... Lady Jeanne..." Lyserg tries ruefully, but Jeanne casts him a meaningful look as if to say '_Don't worry'._

A sense of understanding dawns on his face. He does the same gesture, pouring tea on the others' teacups as well.

"Are you crazy?" Horo Horo hisses from his side. "I know this herb! Pirika and I grew up tending these for our uncle. Just a sip and the effects are disastrous!"

Lyserg smiles. "Relax. We're not gonna drink it."

"What?"

"Play pretend."

Horo Horo looks around "...Oh. I see."

From the end of the table Anna raises her cup in a dignified manner. Everyone does the same and they motion to drink it.

They all quickly bring the cup to their mouths but purse their lips so as not to sample the liquid. Their eyes moved to the side to watch Yoh and Anna discreetly.

"Lyserg." Ryu suddenly calls him. "Not now." Lyserg hisses back. But Ryu was persistent, and there was a sense of urgency in his voice. "Lyserg!"

Reluctantly, the green-haired boy looks to his other side "WHA! R-Ryu? What are you.."

"I can no longer hold it in!" Ryu rips his top and exclaims "I am burning with desire for you!" He lunges at the other boy, making a disgusting kissing motion with his lips.

"Ryu! Wait! You're mistaken!" Apparently, the idiot was unable to contain his curiosity and dipped his tongue on the liquid. This was the effect.

"WAIT!" Lyserg stands up. "Don't make me attack you!" "Ahaha~ Then _I _shall attack _you~. Love._"

Lysergs eyes grow wide with fear. Soon, it becomes a wild chase as the mild-mannered boy runs away, Ryu panting at his heels.

"So there was something on the tea." Yoh notes calmly.

"A sexual stimulant drug." Anna replies smartly.

The rest of the gang sweats and fidgets nervously. "Well well." She taps her fingers on the table. "Whom should I punish? Or rather... how should I inflict pain?"

She gave them a cold haunting smile that could only come from pure irritation.

In a heartbeat, everyone hustled and scampered out of the inn.

**Flashed**

Wiping his hands with a towel, Yoh enters his and Anna's bedroom. "I've finished washing the dishes." he says, as he saw his wife on a stool trying to reach something from the top of their cabinet.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" "No, don't bother. You wouldn't know it even if I described it." Anna says blankly, as she slowly stretches her reach further.

Shrugging, he took off his shirt, preparing to shower, but continues to watch her protectively.

And because she was busy, he was given the rare privilege of dropping his gaze momentarily on her shapely calves.

It was then that Yoh noticed the stool wobbling slightly.

"Argh! Tomorrow Yoh,you have to clean this dusty- What are you doing?" aware that he was now beneath her, holding on the stool in place.

"I'll steady it while you keep on looking." Frowning, she continues to fumble her hand around not really being able to see.

On the other hand, Yoh, from his new position, realizes how remarkably short Anna's black dress was.

And as she continues to search blindly, he could only stare at that bit of white cotton underwear that was exposed. His lower lip drops slightly.

As... excited...as he was with this stroke of luck, he was, after all, still very innocent. He could feel his face burning.

_Damn it, he needed a shower._

"Got it." Anna says, lowering herself from the stool. "What's wrong with your face?"

"Eh. Nothing." _You just flashed me your panties. _"I'll just go take a shower... Err... By the way, those toiletries you asked me to buy, the package is on the table."

With that, Yoh proceeds to go inside the bathroom, but a sharp gasp from Anna made him turn around.

He just had to thank his reflexes as he missed the vase she threw in his direction by _an inch_.

"Idiot! I know I asked you to buy floss, but this..." she screeched as she shook her hand "... this isn't what I had in mind."

Yoh took a glance at that thing in her fist.

It was red.

It was underwear.

It was a sexy G-string.

He gulped. He _had _to stop seeing Anna's undergarments.

"Deliberately buying this...Is this your idea of a joke?" she stamped her foot.

"W-What? T-That... I didn't buy that!"

And then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously on him "So what are you saying? That I bought this for myself... that _I'm_ seducing _you_?"

_That's not entirely false. _Yoh thought. "No," he lied. _You do it unconsciously though._

She continues to glare at him, with a rage so wild she was ready to hurl another heavy object toward him. Suddenly, her brows lift slightly, as if a new sense overcame her.

"Oh. I see," she begins slowly, "must be another of their tactics," wrinkling her nose at the distasteful object.

Yoh blinked.

Ah. The gang must have envisioned that Yoh would be tempted if Anna would wear that piece of clothing.

_if Anna would wear it..._

_if she was wearing that..._

_if she was wearing __only__ that..._

His face burned and turned even more red. "Like-I-said-I-need-to-shower-bye." Yoh said, quickly shutting the door behind him.

**A/N2:** Aww, sorry to disappoint... :( No lemons again this time. But... can you feel it? The build up for the lemons is thus near. VERY near. Coz, I don't particularly imagine them jumping into each other immediately.

For the modest number of readers and reviewers, I humbly thank you. _Sincerely. _Every word you type is **loved**.

Gah. Would you want an F to be dedicated to you? Please do tell me.


	7. 24th F

**A/N:**

For this 24th F, I dedicate it to **djyxa** because yes, it is true. :D Hehe. I still remember how your comment at the first chap simply made me laugh.

And because this is short, I am sure to dedicate _that_ future F to you. :) You probably know which one. (If you want, that is).

Thanks for keeping posted!

**For everyone else, as you may have now noticed I always mention the "F" theme/title within the story. **

**For this 24th F, shall you try to guess (before the end of this chap) what its TITLE should be?**

**Squint hard.**

* * *

Yoh sighs loudly once he was alone in the bathroom. "Ah. That was close." Really, Anna had no idea how much she tortured him.

Stripping, he steps into the shower, he needed to cool himself before facing her again.

And for a while he just stood there. Closing his eyes, he feels the cold rush of the water wash away the heat of his body.

From all that training, his senses have been heightened, aware that every droplet gently trickled down his toned arms.

"Yoh-kun" someone softly whispers behind him. He jerks his eyes wide open, seeing two other arms wrap around his abdomen.

Speechless, Yoh tilts his head slowly to see who it was, only to see a mass of blonde hair, covering her face.

"A-Anna?" he asks hesitantly, more aware than ever of her presence, as she presses her soft breasts onto his back.

He turns his body to face her and his eyes roam freely over her naked form. Her eyes are soft and waiting as he reaches out to comb her already wet hair.

She leans her head, closing her eyes to the gentle warmth of his hand. He had questions, a lot of them.

_Why was she here? Did she want this too? Was she really ready? _There was so much he wanted to be sure of.

But as his hazel eyes searched her onyx ones, he found these matters unimportant as he was quickly silenced in the passionate meeting of their lips.

His open mouth hungrily searched hers, twisting across hers, burning, devouring...as if he could not get enough of her sweetness.

He was gasping in between breaths, the heat radiating from his body was too unbearable.

Pressing her to a wall, he moved against her, his body rousing, responding to the softness of hers.

And slowly, he slipped his hand upward, gently stroking her soft silky thighs, drawing intricate patterns on her stomach and finally capturing the soft fullness of a breast.

_God, that felt soft._

Anna caught her breath as a wild flooding pleasure shot through her. Beneath his bold and lusty caresses, she could only tremble in ecstasy.

He pushed his naked hips against hers, letting her feel the rising fullness of his manhood. In response, she wrapped her arms about his neck, drawing him closer in a tight embrace.

Time stood still, and for a moment, all that existed was he and her.

...

..

.

Until it was shattered with an impatient knock on the door.

"Yoh?! How long are you gonna stay in there?!"

Anna asked from the outside, apparently irritated that she still had to wait.

He opened his eyes, slowly realizing the numbness of his back from being exposed too long to the cold water.

He felt a strange sense of emptiness, aware that he was truly alone in the shower.

"YOH!!!" she bellows more dangerously.

"In a minute" he calls back. _Dammit, these dreams had to stop._

Sadly, as Yoh, and you dear reader may have now realized, it was just a fantasy.

* * *

**A/N: **

Gah! No lemons again.

Soon! Soon I tell you.

By the way...Did you guess the title right?


	8. 25th F

**A/N:**

This F, I still dedicate to **djyxa** because I know that the last one was too short. (Sorry, I had to separate the previous one because of its missing title. :P)

**Fitness**

*Knock Knock KNOCK!!!*

"YOH!" Anna called impatiently as she stood with hands akimbo outside the bathroom. "Hurry up!!! You're gonna make me miss my show!"

"Coming!" He immediately jerked the door open, coming face to face with a startled Anna. Or rather, _his chest_ was to her face.

It was a pressing matter indeed, for the distance in between was only inches away. He could feel the heat of her breath trickle against his cold skin.

On the other hand, she found herself truly unable to move, standing open mouthed at that broad expanse. She never realized that he grew, and that now he towered above her.

Truthfully, she was prepared to berate him for making her wait too long, but she seemed to have forgotten all about it, being completely agitated by his appearance.

His hair was dripping wet and droplets could be seen gently cascading along his long, lean arms.

_Training had done him good. _She wildly thought, as she felt a sudden temptation to feel his hardened muscles, just to ascertain that his fitness was not a figment of her imagination.

Her gaze dropped even lower and she raised her eyebrows in alarm as she noticed for the first time what he was wearing.

In his haste, he only managed to hastily wrap a towel around his hips, covering those which are essential, but nonetheless leaving most of his lean body exposed.

She quickly looked up in distress, blushing profusely red at the situation they were in. She was ready to push him away but as her eyes met his, she stopped.

For with crystal clarity, she saw it all.

His eyes spoke volumes, of frustrated passions and of prolonged yearning for her. Craving. Longing. Lust. Call it what you may.

It was desire, burning with intensity - a fire that could only be appeased with that which he sorely wanted.

~0~

He wasn't touching her but she felt his gaze bore into her skin, overpowering her reasoning, her logic. And all sense of hesitation fled her mind completely.

She slowly lifted her hand, gently placing them on the creak of his chest.

Under her soft touch, she could feel him tremble in delight as his tensed muscles loosen up, releasing that breath which he had been holding for so long.

His right hand reached for her shoulder --

"Master Yoh! Oh--" With a sudden yelp Anna turned on her heel, obviously startled when the samurai burst into their quarters.

With this motion, she was unable to steady herself and in an effort to maintain balance, she carelessly grasped Yoh.

But as she hesitated in making contact with his bare skin, she unwittingly latched onto his towel instead.

_Shit._

That was the last and only comprehensible word on her mind before she fainted at seeing his exposed member.

And as if to save her from further humiliation, the towel quickly followed her fall and lay rest atop her head.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The poor samurai and the boy could only stare in shock at Anna, both unable to take in what has just happened.

In time, Yoh gathered his wits and managed to quickly cover his bulging manhood from the other man who still floated there, gaping at the unconscious Anna.

"Erm... A-A-Amidamaru?"

"................... Huh? Oh." The spirit shakes his head, as if trying to rid himself of a memory. He shyly peered at his master, the shock still plainly written on his face.

"Umm... Master Manta... well..." Amidamaru was still gravely distraught at having interrupted something. "I'll... I'll inform Master Manta that you're... you're busy."

"Oh." Yoh laughs nervously. "Ok." He laughs again "Thanks." He laughs even harder, scratching the back of his head.

Pained, the samurai immediately wails and drops on the floor. "GOMENASAI!!! Master Yoh! Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me!"

Yoh could only continue laughing nervously, his face absolutely crimson at being caught red-handed.

~0~

From the living room, Manta stood up, seeing the samurai floating toward him... though he couldn't quite understand why Amidamaru was fidgeting.

"So......." the smaller boy said, breaking the spirit's thoughts.

"Oh, uhm. Manta-dono... I'm afraid... I'm afraid Yoh-dono is taking care of Anna-okami for the moment."

"Huh? Does she have a fever again?" Manta asked with concern.

"Oh, no. No. She fainted from erm... well, she fainted."

"What, you mean she just suddenly fainted?"

The samurai really didn't want to lie, neither did he want to reveal any more than he should. He gulped and his face twisted in concentration as he tried to phrase his next words with care.

"Do not worry. Yoh-dono will make sure that Anna-okami will be up and about in the morning."

"Ah, well, you're right about that." Manta finally agreed. "Since he's busy I better just come back tomorrow." "Yes." "By the way, why are you blushing?" "Oh. Uhm. From the heat."

Manta looked at him curiously. "Spirits can feel temperatures?" ".....No...But...some sensations are just too strong to ignore."

**A/N:**

Actually, the last one _was_ fantasy. Congrats to those who got it right. :)

"Feel" was meant to be a ruse (which I wanted to write something about but then I realized I already chose my top 30 Fs).

_FreyaLin_

Good F word. Foreplay... hmmm, but then, the other Fs I've been planning to write are already set in stone.

_Nightglider_

Nah, that's okay. The best part is, you noticed that Anna was being too OC, her being previously mad and all! :D

_djyxa_

Another good F word. but again, that didn't make the top 30.

----------------------o----------------------o----------------------o----------------------o----------------------o----------------------o----------------------o----------------------o----------------------o----------------------

And if you're still reading up to this part...

Brace yourselves for the next one.

Because I have never done lemons before.


	9. 26th F

**A/N: No. I didn't forget this story at all. Well now, how should I put it SCHOOL+FIRST TIME WRITING LEMONS+LIFE = COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER. But, I made this chap longer, as a token of apology. Just four more Fs to go!!! I had to spend a lot of time removing explicit content too, rereading and rereading the FanFiction Rules. Okay, enough ramble. on to the 26th!**

**Fucking**

Anna slowly opened her eyes and realized it must have been evening already as the sky outside was already lit up with stars.

She tried to get up, but stopped as a pain shot through her right ankle. "Ow!" She cringed. "You're awake." Yoh noted. She squinted in the darkness, not really being able to tell where he was.

As his face came into illumination, she saw him smile. "Are you hungry? I've kept a plate warm for you" he asked. She paused, not really knowing how to react after what happened earlier. "Yes."

"I'll bring it up, then we'll do something about that ankle." Moments later, Yoh turned on the lights as he set up a food tray in front of Anna.

While she ate, he applied ice on her swollen foot, telling her that no one else would probably come to their inn tonight, afraid of Anna's promise of pain.

Amidamaru bid his goodbye too saying he was going to visit some friends at the cemetery. Anna blushed again, realizing that they were truly alone for the night.

She watched Yoh as he removed the tray and placed it at a safe distance. He smiled when he saw her looking. Then, sitting at the foot of the bed, he simply asked "Are you ready?"

"W-What?!" aghast at his bold invitation. "Your foot" he indicated, "I'll try to release the cramped muscles." "Oh. Right."

She leaned on her back as Yoh proceeded with massaging her foot. At times she'd cry out in pain, but that was all necessary for her to be able to move it again.

All the while, he was murmuring comforting things to her. Half an hour later Yoh was already icing her foot again. "Well, that wasn't so bad. You'll be able to move it by morning!"

Anna sighed in relief too, exhausted from the activity.

"Which means you won't be able to walk about until then." Yoh added as he flicked the lights off.

Puzzled, Anna propped herself on her elbows, only to see her husband's form crouching over hers. "Which means..." Anna squirmed under his heated stare "...you probably wouldn't be able to run away," he says.

Her hand twitched involuntarily. "Yes, you could slap me." he chuckled, considering that possibility. "But then, I'd just try again." He grinned --- with that all too familiar goofy look on his face.

"So why don't we try right now?" he asked. Leave it to Anna to turn love-making into a battle, where she pretended she didn't want it, and he'd pretend, well, he'd _demonstrate_ his eagerness.

She crinkled her brow, bemused at his sudden confidence. "You idiot, did you drink the drugged tea?"

"Eh?" He chuckled again while lowering his face, closer to her lips. His hand moved to caress her cheek, "We both know we don't need the tea" he said, before he closed his mouth upon hers.

~o~

_Really._ She couldn't understand it. The immediate heat she felt from his burning kiss spread through her body like wildfire.

_Why? _she asked herself.

Maybe it was his eyes. Those deep hazel eyes that peered through hers as he kissed her.

Maybe it was his tongue. That slick muscle that thrust through. Inviting her, enticing her, licking her walls, tasting every bit of her.

Maybe it was his hand. Those calloused hands that grazed her hair, her neck... slowly sliding down her shoulder and her arm, dragging the yukata away from her.

Alarm bells suddenly went crazy in her head. Every ounce of logic screamed at her to slap him away before this game became too dangerous.

She suddenly to her, it seemed as if he had a thousand hands. Her every attempt became futile when he pinned her arms above her head in a firm but gentle grip.

His other hand was free to roam her near-naked form. Every place he carelessly touched seemed to have caught fire.

And her insides seemed to be yearning for more. She almost released a low moan. Almost. Because she was Anna, and Anna refused to admit defeat.

Fiercely returning his attacks, she kissed him more fully, more passionately, maneuvering her tongue eagerly into his mouth.

Yoh could only close his eyes as he realized she was pushing him back. But what Anna didn't realize...

Is that her refusal to admit ecstasy only challenged him more.

_Oh god._

His tongue was suddenly on her ear. His hand on her breast. His leg in between hers.

"Wait..." she gasped, slightly pushing him away. He replied by tugging at the sash on her robe, he finally let loose her garments.

And she got so preoccupied with his fervent kisses that she failed to realize her body was now completely exposed to him. Her 'attempted' struggles had been in vain. Yoh was stronger.

His mouth was on her neck. He suckled her throat, planted greedy kisses everywhere as he ravished her.

She finally released a groan. "W-Wait..." But even then, he moved faster.

Only when she felt his manhood close upon the near nakedness of her own did she understand the true danger she lay in.

Only when he felt his hand draw her thigh upward, pulling her closer did he realize, he wouldn't be able to stop touching her now.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Raising his head slightly, he saw the blush on her cheeks and that hazy look in her eye.

With his lustful look, he caressed her. "I... don't know... exactly." Yoh whispered.

He smiled, eyes traveling down from tantalizing bosoms that rose and fell as she breathed, all the way down to where her underwear obstructed his view.

~o~

As Manta passed the cementery, he saw a familiar spirit who was pondering the night sky. "Amidamaru?"

"Oh, Manta-dono!" he waved. "I thought you already went home."

"Mm. But, you see, Yoh and Anna _are_ technically my first real friends so I feel guilty about leaving them when they need me."

"I'm...I'm sorry, I do not understand. Need you? Tonight?"

The boy nodded. "Yoh must need a helper to take care of Anna, who needs me because she's sick -- no wait, she always needs a slave regardless..." He scratched his head. "Anyway, I'm going to En."

"What?! W-W-Wait Manta-dono!"

~o~

"Anna..." he whispered, he could feel his voice hitch up in his throat.

And he could hear her short breaths, her rasps of pleasure. Her hands were now grazing his back, pulling him closer to her, wrapping him in a needy embrace.

Taking this as encouragement and a great _leap_ from whence she was pushing him away a few moments ago...

...he allowed his hands to travel along her soft and silky skin, on her flat stomach, along her leg, pausing ever so lengthily and giving an appreciative massage on her...

~o~

"Really. You're acting strange Amidamaru. I just want to see how they are."

"Manta-dono, I really don't think you mean that."

"What? Of course I do! Here we are. I wonder which room they're in."

~o~

His mouth was upon her once more. On her neck. Down her chest. On her breasts. There, he lingered as he heard her gasp at this new sensation.

He flicked his tongue around in a slow tortuous pleasure. And felt her harden with every second he did so.

She meant to say _Stop that, _but no protest fell on her mouth. What she did find was herself, pressing his head closer.

~o~

_"You're... so wet right now."_ Manta heard Yoh say. "Huh?" he asked the samurai with a puzzled look.

They were just standing outside Yoh's room, about to knock in fact, when he felt an incredible instinct not to.

_"Stop..." _He heard Anna wheeze in between breaths. "What's going on?" the boy whispered to the samurai.

"............"

~o~

"But, this... makes you feel good... doesn't it?" Yoh said again.

She bit her lip. His fingers... his mouth... both ministrations made her body shiver. Both were oh so delicious that she didn't know which one he meant.

_You're driving me crazy Yoh. _In the end, she chose to say "Shut up!" _The idiot really knows how to make me embarrassed._ "OH..." she gasped again. A pang of bliss just traveled down her spine.

~o~

"So... Anna had a cramp... that has pus...and clotted blood... that needs to be... extracted?" Manta whispered, trying to gather the information in.

The samurai quickly nodded. Truthfully, he has never heard of such a case. He just wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible.

For one thing, Manta might actually burst open the door. But another, more fearful prospect, was that the couple would discover that they were both outside.

The moans were getting louder too. Manta peered at Amidamaru who was blushing profusely. "What--"

And then they heard Anna call out Yoh's name.

~o~

Yoh paused. Upon hearing her call his name so lovingly, he just had to see her face. She was breathless and positively red with ardor; her eyes, heavy-lidded from pure passion.

He moved to her ear, nipping her lower lobe, licking her senseless. "Say it. Say my name once more."

It was a beg more than an order. Anna pursed her lips, refusing his request. He tortured him so, why should she give him that pleasure?

He absentmindedly licked his upper lip. "No?" He smiled, and proceeded with the task he abandoned earlier.

~o~

"Sowhat I'm saying is, Manta-dono... Master Yoh can take care of Lady Anna just fine._" As it is obviously evident._

"We MUST not interrupt." and Amidamaru gave the boy a last, pleading, meaningful and severely desperate look.

~o~

"AAnnnaa" he almost whined. She still refused to call out his name. "You're being stubborn again."

Once more, he playfully nipped her lower lip before leaving a trail of wet and soft kisses down her throat. "Still no?" he asked.

She just looked at him, breathing heavily at that. His eyes suddenly had a mischievous glint about them.

This wasn't just _her _game. He'd play along too.

And he proceeded to kiss down... down... down to... then she quivered. She felt his hot breath escape his mouth.

_Shit. _It was too late for her to stop him.

~o~

_"Yoh! Oh... Ohh.... Yoh! Oh my..."_

The samurai reached a deeper shade of crimson while Manta crinkled his brows. "Lady Anna is in pain. She needs Master Yoh's support," explained Amidamaru.

They heard them gasping, panting, groaning and moaning.

The samurai cried and died a little inside, Manta's eyebrows crossed deeper. "It... It is a most tasking activity, treating a cramp that bad, that explains the animal-like sounds," he offered again.

~o~

"Yoh, love me..." she pleaded, biting her lip, remorseful of the sudden burst of emotion. But she wanted him inside her, to feel him, to be united with him. He shifted his weight so that his head hung over hers.

He smiled at her as he caressed the side of her face. "I do Anna... You know I do." His deep and sweet gaze never left her eyes as he lowered himself upon her.

Anna immediately shrieked in pain. "It... hurts..." she cried out. "I know, I know..." he hushed her cries, murmuring sweetly in her ear. He eased himself slowly inside of her.

"But...just for tonight... be wounded by me." He lightly brushed the bangs off of her forehead. His eyes were steady and sure as he assured her that it would get better.

And she believed him, resting full faith on her husband.

~o~

_"Anna... Ugh... Uhh... Anna..."_

Manta's frown turned darker. Really, just _what_ are they doing there? "He is... comforting Anna-san. Comfort... Pillar of strength..." Amidamaru trailed on.

The sounds were getting faster, heavier like they were reaching something, reaching greater heights.

The samurai tried hard to conjure up anything "They're... almost--" anything at all... "Manta-dono. PLEASE. I do not want to be here when they--"

"I... For some reason I feel queasy..." Manta confessed. "I... I think I better go home." He gulped. There was a bright red blush spreading quickly through his cheeks.

To take that as a dawn of understanding, Amidamaru didn't know whether to be relieved or pissed that it took such a long while. "I'll show you outside."

~o~

She moaned and whimpered, sobbing in the pure euphoria she felt within his arms.

He grunted equally loudly, completely absorbed in the ecstasy of loving her.

And with a last thrust...

With a final loud cry...

He came, and she with him.

Spilling himself inside of her.

And she herself gently oozing out.

In that moment, they were completely united.

No longer two bodies, but two souls breathing as one.

Later that night, when the fever of their passions finally died down, Anna could be seen, resting comfortably in the warmth of Yoh's embrace. His lips were on her forehead as he idly played with her hair.

She blushed at the memory of their first time. She was uncontrollably loud, she silently thanked the gods no one else was home that night.

"You know..." Yoh started thoughtfully, placing a peck on her hair. "We should do this everyday." he suggested.

Anna pinched his side. _Stupid Yoh! Completely destroying the moment with jokes like that._

But because she didn't even bother to look up, she missed the dead serious look in his eyes.


	10. 27th and 28th Fs

**Fatigue**

In the morning, the guys were finally brave enough to drop back at their usual hangout. You see, being with their friends had sort of become an unavoidable habit amongst them.

True, Anna must hate them with a vengeance of a thousand suns, but really, she wasn't _that_ bad.

A night or two and she'd be back to normal. Well, as normal as she could get.

Anyway, to the very least, they expected to see Yoh fatigued to the core from Anna's demands. No other slave was left in the vicinity.

Only when they opened the door to En Inn did they realize, how quite right _and_ (at the same time) how very wrong they were.

=o=o=o=

For a few minutes, they stood still, aghast at the situation in front of them. There were very strange elements in the scene they were in.

One. Yoh looked as if he were sleep deprived, with his hair tossed wildly about, _but why did he have a large grin on his face?_

Two. Anna appeared exhausted as well, as she lay on a couch, _but since when did she fatigue herself completely over anything?_

Three. He seemed to be wearing only a hastily worn pair of shorts.

Four. She was clutching a sheet high to her neck in the middle of summer.

And finally the most puzzling thing of all was that Yoh kept insisting that they probably shouldn't bother her today and that he will keep watch since she fainted yesterday.

_Was that an indirect way of shoving them out of his house?_

The guys looked at one another, mildly surprised and unsure how to react.

=o=o=o=

Minutes later they found themselves standing outside the gate of Asakura manor, Yoh successfully ushering them out.

"Oh! I see." Lyserg exclaimed so suddenly, disturbing the silent reverie as they all stared at the closed doors. "They probably... _finally... _went all the way." he says simply.

The others merely blinked. True, what other explanation was there?

"Wow. Must have been a tiring activity."

"They probably did it all night too."

=o=o=o=

Meanwhile, inside the house...

"You're such and idiot! You were so obvious they'll know for sure!" Anna said angrily, as Yoh gently took her to his lap. "And you made me lose face! I knew it, _I_ should have kicked them out" she continued.

Yoh merely smiled, amused as he simply pointed out. "But Anna, you're naked" and he squeezed her bottoms playfully just to emphasize his point.

As his mouth closes upon hers, he softly murmurs _You know...I really want to do this everyday. _

He was dead serious.

But again, she ignores these words, just like the previous night...

**Feminine**

If you asked them '_Since when?',_ they would never be able to give you a specific date.

If you asked them _'Why'_ , they wouldn't be able to answer because they also didn't know.

But if you asked them _'How',_ they would gladly enumerate the different ways for you.

=o=o=o=

The gang stood speechless, again, at her small back as she delicately chopped the ingredients, humming a small tune all the while.

She was wearing a white dress too -- an obvious change from her usual black one.

Her blonde bangs were kept in a small floral hairpin. She never had any girly accessories, save for the beads she used as an itako.

They could only stare agape, at this somewhat new... non-demanding... cooking... _and cute_...

"Anna."

All heads turned to the boy who called her name.

"What are you doing? You should be resting." And for the first time, Yoh notices that his friends have arrived. "Oh! Hi guys!" he adds.

They mechanically lifted their right hands to wave a small hello.

Yoh trotted beside Anna. "I can handle that," he offers. "I think it's best that you sit in the living room."

They couldn't exactly see it, but they were sure that Anna gave Yoh a small smile.

Yoh's stupidly blushing face revealed this fact.

"Just go entertain the idiots," they heard her say.

=o=o=o=

What they didn't thought possible, actually hit them square in the face.

Anna in all her cool, collected and bitchy glory... dressed, looked, and behaved more feminine than usual.

=o=o=o=

Only one man knew all the answers, the laid-back boy who stood by her at all times.

They would ask...

_ Since when?_ Since she woke me at 3 am a couple of weeks ago, asking me to go buy that special, pickled moon cake she once ate in Aomori.

They would ask...

_Why? _Isn't it obvious? Because she's becoming a mother. I still remember waking up to the sound of her morning sickness, after which she stated in a breathless whisper, "I'm pregnant."

They wouldn't ask...

_ How? ..........._ Come on. Do I have to describe it in detail?

"Just one other thing..." Lyserg asks "Did you really do that impossible request -- that cake?"

Yoh smiled wryly. "That, and other things."

They gazed at Yoh, amazed at his steadfast dedication.

A drop of sweat formed on his forehead. "Of course, she didn't want it by the time I had it." And then he suddenly wailed. "It's not like I had a choice too."

Figures...

Anna was still Anna. Even if she was more feminine, the world would have to crumble if she didn't get what she demanded.

"So then, with that child, I mean..." Ren suddenly interjected. "What are you gonna do about the war?" he asked.

Yoh made no comment, as he continued to protectively watch over Anna from afar.


	11. 29th and 30th Fs

_**A/N1:**__ These I dedicate to __**Smart Angel**__..._

_1.) Because I adore her awesomeness AND equally awesome fics :)_

_2.) Because I haven't given my response to your Hana-Anna fic request and I'm still not sure even now O_O_

_3.) Finally, because I can._

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

* * *

**Fatherhood**

Manta crinkled his brow as he observed Yoh, sitting in a corner of the living room, reading what appeared to be a book.

"Studying?" he asked, skeptical of what his friend was really up to.

Yoh looked up from the book. He was wearing glasses too, black and slick, the kind that replaced his lazy & goofy image with that of a serious one.

And then the shaman grinned sheepishly. "Ehehe, can't hurt... right?" before focusing his attention back to the paperback.

_~0~_

_Rule No 1: You can never be too protective about your wife and child._

Their friends sat on one side of the room as they watched Yoh scurry from one room to the next at Anna's slightest movement.

"Here... let me get that for you."

"Wait! I think that soup's too warm."

"Anna, do you want me to get you a drink?"

"Ne, do you need--"

"YOH! For heaven's sake, will you stop being overly stressed about this!" Anna finally put her foot down. "You're practically giving me a nervous breakdown!"

Yoh sighs "But Anna the book said--"

"Enough! I don't want to hear what that damn book says. YOH--" she holds her hand up to stop him "-- I can walk myself up the stairs. _Thank you._"

She added that last bit just to spite him. Yoh looked as if she just asked him to swallow a death pill.

"Stay!" she adds rather forcefully. "And relax! Geez. You're not the one carrying the baby around."

_~0~_

_Rule No 2: You can never be too prepared for a baby._

"Hey Yoh! Want to go to the beach today?" Horo Horo asked as he burst into the room. "Arrgh.. It's so hot!"

Yoh politely declined. "Nah. I'm too lazy to go there today. Hehehe..."

Manta could only look at his friend dubiously. He also invited him for a walk earlier but Yoh declined, saying he was too busy.

"Ne, Yoh." "Hmm?" he said, opening an eye to acknowledge his question. "When was the last time you actually stepped out of the house?"

"Err.. umm.. well..." Yoh proceeded with scratching his head, he also wondered about that question. "Ehehe I guess it's been a long time! Ehehe~"

"Huh? Why on earth would you want to be locked inside here?" Horo Horo asked.

Yoh grins as he lifts the book like a treasured possession. "I want to be here when Anna delivers the baby...the book says..."

"WHAT?! But she's only been 3 months pregnant!"

Yoh looked at the Ainu as if he crawled out from under a rock. "What's your point?"

Both his friends only dropped on the floor as they heard the samurai politely explain "There are six months more to go Yoh-dono..."

_~0~_

_Rule No 3: You can't have sex with your wife during pregnancy._

Yoh crinkled his nose as he felt Faust's spirit hover behind him.

"Is this true?" he asked the doctor, pointing at the statement as if it utterly offended him.

Faust's eyebrows raised slightly. "No... so long as it's--"

"I knew it." Yoh interrupted as he angrily closed the book. "What a load of crap," he added, tossing it to a nearby bin. "I should have gotten that other book..." he mumbled

Ren paused in the doorway as he witnessed this scene. "What was that? I thought he valued that thing like a bible."

Faust only shrugged in response.

In the evening, Anna found Yoh, reading _another book_. It looked as if he just bought it too. She smiled a little, (to the extent in which her facial muscles allowed) at the scene before her.

Yoh really took on the role of an expecting father seriously.

But as she approached him, her eyes flared in indignation as she read the title of his new bible.

Two words...

_Kama Sutra_

"Yoh..." she clenched her fists as she hissed dangerously.

Noticing her for the first time, he quickly hid the book behind his back, but of course, it was too late for that. "A-Aanna. Ehehe--"

_** SLAP!**_

~0~

Months later, word got around that Yoh was officially a father.

Of course, just like their wedding day, everyone _had_ to be there, gushing praises for the cute child and fighting over which uncle he should be named after.

But as Yoh calmly pointed out, his son's name 'Hana', was already set in stone. For what reasons, they asked, but he only gave them a smile.

No words could ever express the joy that was his that day.

And as he stared peacefully and proudly at the bundle in his wife's arms, no one could ever guess that he stressed himself out just moments ago.

Nobody ever told him, that the most nerve-wracking experience of all, was during her labor day.

With her every scream, Yoh would sweat profusely and pace the halls of the hospital, tugging his hair in the process, scratching and fiddling his headphones -- totally uncharacteristic for him.

He pleaded that he be allowed to enter the delivery room, and the moment Anna latched eyes on him she kicked and pulled his hair and threatened that they're never gonna have babies again.

Yoh's face was the embodiment of doom. Only when his mother whispered that Anna really didn't mean that (as she herself said the same thing to Mikihisa) did his face break back into a smile.

Later on, their visitors left one by one, slowly allowing the couple to enjoy the comfort of silence at last.

But Anna knew, Yoh was agitated in the silence. It forced him to think of things, about where they should be headed, what he should really do.

She looked at him placidly, waiting for him to speak his peace. But he only continued staring out at the night sky.

_~0~_

Days passed, and the doctor finally released Anna, the homely warmth of En Inn was just what she needed.

That night, he watched Anna cradle the boy and almost hesitatingly, took him later too, eventually placing his son gently on the crib.

He seemed so fragile and tiny.

"Yoh..." Anna's voice came softly. "Turn the lights out before going to bed." He turned to look at her.

She was leaning on the doorway, smiling alluringly before she headed off to their room. Grinning, he switched off the lights as he entered their quarters muttering, "It's been a while..."

He shivered slightly as he took off his shirt... and Anna lovingly welcomed him into the warmth of her body.

_~0~_

In the aftermath of another passionate night...

"Ne, Anna?"

"Hmm?" murmured the sleepy girl on his chest. He sighs. "That was mind-blowing" he said. After all this time, he was still awed with the experience.

Stroking her arm, he plants a kiss on her forehead. "Really, we were idiots, not doing this before" he adds.

Embarrassed, Anna merely buries her face in response, she could feel the rumble in his heart as he chuckled good-naturedly. And he continues playing with her hair, while he mused.

She felt a strange contentment overcome her. There, lying in his arms, she wished that days like this could go on forever.

But she knew he had to leave. He had a great destiny ahead of him and she had no way, nor right, to stop that.

She doesn't beg too. Come on. She's Anna.

But she tightens her hold around him, aware that every moment with Yoh was fleeting.

"I was thinking..." he begins, breaking her silent contemplations "... Maybe we could do this everyday?"

_ Again?! Idiot Yoh. He just destroyed the magic of it all._

She moves to strangle him, giving him her answer... but she stops as she finally saw the dead seriousness in his eyes.

She waited. And he says three simple words that summed up what he had been thinking about after all this time.

"Come with me."

"..." There were a million things she wanted to ask, beginning and ending with _Have you gone crazy!? _

But she could only say two words, that she deemed fundamental to be asked right then and there. "And Hana?"

He smiles placidly, just like he always does. "Don't you understand?... It's precisely _because_ of Hana."

And just like that she sees through his words. Always asking if they could make love everyday... always joking around... all the time silently saying...

"Come with me," he repeats.

It was neither an obligation nor a command. It was something like a hopeful request, a silent plea to never be parted from her, to never be lonely again...

_ Because of Hana I will do this..._

_ Because I need you... I ask you this..._

_ Because of so many reasons..._

"Will you?" he asks, unsure whether she heard him at all.

It was an invitation, one that she knew she could reject, perhaps that's why he hesitated.

And so she smiles too, despite herself, saying a simple word that she commonly says but reassures his distressed feelings all the same.

"Idiot."

Translation: _You know I'd follow you anywhere. _

**Family**

Tears threatened to fall from the couple's eyes as they recalled the whirlwind of events that had transpired between them.

There, standing by the door of their old inn, they realized, just how truly happy they were to be finally home.

"I wonder how much he knows about us." The long-haired shaman mused melancholically.

By his side, his wife simply closed her eyes, afraid that her voice would betray the fragile strength she held for the moment.

She had been wondering about that too. Ever since... Well, ever since they left this place six years ago.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Anna raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "I should ask you the same."

In truth, there was so much to be fearful for. For instance, their son. By now he'd be six, old enough to be aware of the pain of being left behind, of being lied to, of feeling uncared for.

The couple knew, he _could _AND _have every right _to hate them.

He sighed heavily.

Hate.

It was such a frightening word.

Frightening enough to invoke an imaginary grip around both their hearts as it threatened to rid them of their very lives.

But...

There was much to be hopeful for as well. Surely this boy knows... he must know how much his parents love him.

They wanted to protect him, not drag him into the mess!

He was the reason why they scoured the globe, training during every breathing moment, just so they could be sure that the world that welcomed him was a better, less harsher place.

And it really boils down to this question. Just how much did this six-year-old know and understand about them?

Soon, it became apparent that there was no further point in dwelling on those useless thoughts.

_~0~_

It was time.

_~0~_

Slipping his fingers through hers and clasping her hand firmly in his, they both knew, it was now or never.

If anyone were watching, without a doubt, they'd be simply amazed at how a simple gesture like walking hand in hand could give the rather hesitant couple a newfound strength.

For they have learned, as long as they're together, they'd be alright.

And so they walked on, each holding an unwavering faith, a confidence that the other would surely not let him/her face this alone.

Sliding the door open, they both called to the household, "Tadaima!", only to see a young boy waiting at the wooden steps of the entrance.

His golden locks were in a wild disarray around his goofy face. His eyes were wide open and had a deep hue of brown. He seemed so innocent and so expectant.

For a while, the three Asakuras just stood their ground, taking comfort in the silence that permeated amongst them.

And then, the boy's lips slightly curved upward... saying two simple words that they wouldn't get to hear from anyone else, and yet really didn't expect to hear upon their arrival.

"Otou-san... Okaa-san" he says simply.

And they smiled back too... Before reaching out and crushing him in a tight embrace.

_~0~_

Yoh was never seen crying.

Anna also rarely cried.

Hana didn't expect to cry.

_~0~_

But well, you see, being home... being together... being complete... it changes you, even for a moment.

Smiling in the shadows and obscured from view, Ryu and Tamao silently whispered "Welcome home Danna, Okami."

Indeed, it was a most heartwarming sight, this thing they called "_family._"

And despite the impending battle and those unfulfilled duties... They were a family now.

What will come, would definitely come... and they will face it together when it does.

_~0~_

That was all that really mattered.

_~0~_

**OWARI!!!!**

**A/N2: *sighs* I always wanted to type that. Now, Complete?! NOT YET. :) **

**As a bonus, I will include a final chapter after this one... a way for me to thank each of you for sticking this fic through. :) Keep posted!**

**Oh. And you may have noticed, I changed the way they finally meet as a family. Frankly, I wasn't happy that Hana only greeted Yoh AFTER 6 YEARS. **

**It would have been nice to have a Hana-Anna moment too. So there.**


	12. Finale

_A/N1:_

_First, Let me just say, "oh dear", :( I apologize to people who thought that this would be like an omake-like-story. _

_But this chapter is a simply a __**COMPILATION of the 30 Fs**__ that I've used throughout the fic... an organized list + one liner teasers._

_For **new**__ and __**old**__ readers alike, this bonus chap is something you can refer to when you wish to read or re-read a particular F. _

_Thank you to all __reviewers__, __subscribers__ and those who added this to their __favorites__. ~ how standard but... you should know, I am __**truly truly**__ grateful. _

_Second, I can finally change the status to "Complete." :) *pleased*_

_

* * *

_

...o...

**30 Fs for the King and Queen**

_by lescribble_

...o...

**1) Falling**

Anna is seen falling from the steps of their home.

**2) Falsehood**

Horo Horo presupposes something false about the couple.

**3) Fabric**

The fabric of Anna's dress... stirs something within Yoh.

**4) Faint**

Anna faints for the second time.

**5) Fever**

She is revealed to have fever.

**6) Fingers**

Yoh watches her the whole night through, lacing his fingers through hers.

**7) Flake**

_ I wanted to brush away the first snowflake that fell on her hair. ~ Yoh._

**8) Farewell**

When you're engaged, yet you don't show affection _at all... _How hard is it to say farewell?

**9) Fear**

Everybody knows that Anna is fearless... but Manta sees things that make him think otherwise.

**10 & 11) Flinched & Flustered**

He would always flinch at pain; she would never be caught dead being flustered...however...

**12)** **Focused **

They just couldn't understand why Yoh was so focused.

**13) Flirt**

Flirting? Well, all that sexual tension had to leak out somewhere...

**14) Footprints**

Manta wondered where on earth Yoh went, until he found two sets of footprints headed towards an isolated place in the island.

**15) First**

Confronted with the possibility of not being her first, he jealously follows her tracks.

**16) Fire**

The experience was hot, like being slowly burned... like being on fire...

**17) Full Moon**

No one else was a better witness for the star-crossed lovers that night.

**18) Fascination **

Amidamaru was smart enough to piece together what had been so fascinating for his master.

**19) February**

Valentines was always a struggle for Anna, but what did she decide to give him on this day?

**20) Fragrance**

It definitely wasn't perfume, but her fragrance had been intoxicating...

**21) Fiance**

No longer did they have the right to use those words...

**22) Friends**

As friends, they thought it was their duty to help the too shy boy and the too stubborn girl.

**23) Flashed**

By definition, to _flash_ is to show something very quickly... the seconds probably ticked too long...

**24) F------**

:| I shall not spoil the surprise... go look it up.

**25) Fitness**

_ Perhaps... perhaps I can touch... just to ascertain that his fitness is not my imagination... ~ Anna._

**26) Fu-----**

** "**Fu--" is for fun. :| Nah. Again, go look it up. You _know_ you want to. :P

**27) Fatigue**

Something strange is going around here, but they didn't know what exactly, until Yoh shoved them out of his house.

**28) Feminine**

It was rare to see her so.... feminine...

**29) Fatherhood**

Yoh labors through the stress of being an expecting father.

**30) Family**

After six years, they were finally home... finally complete... finally a family.

* * *

_A/N2: _

**F.F.F.F.F.F....F.!!! F.F. and F!**

------

_~Feeling Fabulously Fulfilled For Finally Finishing....... Freedom!!!~_

_----_

_Farewell Friends._

_--_

_~Fin~_


End file.
